


(let's) tessellate

by cooperstown



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, Comedy, F/M, Humor, Longing, Pining, Robin is thirsty for a tall glass of water, Robin reads smut, Story within a Story, and that glass of water's name is Chrom, post Robin & Sumia's b-support, pre Chrom/Robin's b-support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown/pseuds/cooperstown
Summary: After borrowing Sumia's copy ofRibald Tales of the Faith War, Robin finds herself having ribald (day)dreams of her own.





	(let's) tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week, Day 3: Longing/Pining.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not actually played Genealogy of the Holy War, but I figured a (fictional) book like _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ would be written as well as _Fifty Shades of Grey_ is...

After borrowing _Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon_ from Sumia and actually enjoying the book, Robin’s learned not to judge a book by its title…which is why she ends up borrowing _Ribald Tales_ _of the Faith War_.

Sumia had said the story was only roughly based on the actual events, but even though Robin had read about the Holy War — which she presumed was the actual war that inspired the setting — in history books before, she’s not really sure what to expect. Still, she decides to give it a chance, and ends up cracking the book open when she retires to her tent that night.

As Robin reads through Sigvard’s tale — who she presumes is inspired by the late Prince (and later, King) Sigurd — she realizes that Chrom and Prince Sigurd actually share a number of similarities.

The most glaring similarity is that they’re both princes (although Robin had yet to see Chrom ride a horse on the battlefield). Just as obvious is the fact that they both have blue hair…but she’s glad that unlike Sigurd, Chrom doesn’t have a mullet. They’re also both people who concern themselves with others’ well-beings and stand up for what they believe in.

Once Sigvard and Deitra — presumably inspired by the late Queen Deirdre — first meet, it’s not hard for Robin to imagine Chrom and herself in place of them; and the pages seem to fly as she reads on until Sigvard and Deitra meet again.

Robin feels her heart clench when Deitra laments how she’d tried to forget Sigvard — only to be unable to do so, leaving her conflicted about what to do with her feelings for him. When Sigvard tells Deitra that he’s fallen for her, Robin reads the words in Chrom’s voice in her head; and imagining him saying those words to her makes her giggle to herself with glee.

Thanks to Deitra’s help, Sigvard defeats Santana; and afterwards, he and his army begin the journey back to Ethans Castle. When they stop to camp for the night, Robin begins to see where the “ribald” in _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ comes from…

_With the addition of Deitra among their ranks — a stranger to all but the army’s commander — there arises the issue of where the woman with the light purple hair will sleep._

_“Deitra…why don’t you sleep in my tent?” Sigvard suggests._

_“Is that proper, Sigvard?” Deitra asks, her expression one of concern. “What will the others think?”_

_“I care not what they think,” Sigvard answers, his voice vehement. “You are the woman I love and I want you by my side, but…if you are uncomfortable with the idea, then I shall provide you with your own space to sleep in private.”_

_“Sigvard…” is all Deitra can say in reply, her heart singing from how touched she is by his beautiful words._

_Together, they retire to Sigvard’s tent. Like a proper gentleman, he lifts the flap for Deitra to enter the tent first. She takes a moment to take in her surroundings, but turns around to face Sigvard when she hears the tent flap fall shut behind him._

_In a split second, Sigvard and Deitra’s lips meet in a passionate kiss. His tongue darts out to lick at the seam of her lips before parting them open. He caresses her tongue with his, and once she’s used to the sensation, their tongues battle for dominance — turning the kiss wet and sloppy._

_Eventually, they have to part for air, and they’re both panting as they try to catch their breath._

_“Do you plan to make love to me tonight, Sigvard?” Deitra asks, her eyes widening with surprise when she realizes that she’s spoken her thought aloud._

_Sigvard looks equally as surprised, the shape of his mouth forming a small “o,” but he’s quick to recover. “If that is what you wish, my dear Deitra…then yes, I will make love to you.”_

_Sigvard and Deitra resume kissing, stripping each other down to their smallclothes as they make their way over to his cot. They separate only so Deitra can lie back, Sigvard crawling on top of her afterwards and holding his weight with one arm as he hovers over her._

_With his free hand, Sigvard removes Deitra’s smallclothes, leaving her completely bare before him. In turn, she removes his, watching with wonder as his rod springs free._

_Sigvard grips his throbbing member, lining it up with Deitra’s entrance. “This might hurt…are you ready, Deitra?”_

_Deitra takes a moment to brace herself. “Yes, Sigvard,” she answers a beat later. “I’m ready.”_

_At her cue, Sigvard penetrates her with his manhood. Deitra cries out as he rips through her virginity, feeling a strange, pinching sensation deep within her._

_Not giving Deitra a moment of reprieve, Sigvard is quick to take a hold of her hips and set a punishing rhythm — in, out, in, out._

Robin feels her body get warmer and warmer the more she reads, prompting her to rub her thighs together to try to provide some relief for the ache between her legs. Unfortunately, that doesn’t do much for her; and reading about Deitra’s orgasm only makes Robin decide to chase her own, taking a break from the book for the rest of the night.

* * *

After getting off to the fantasy of her and Chrom making love in a tent just as Deitra and Sigvard had, Robin blissfully falls asleep. That night, she dreams of waking up in Chrom’s arms and starting the day off with morning sex as he fucks her from behind.

Needless to say, Robin is disappointed when she wakes up to reality. Still, she manages to approach the new day in high enough spirits, greeting those she passes by on her way to breakfast with an easy smile.

At breakfast, Robin’s joined by Sumia, who’s carrying _Mad Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight: Vol. 1_ with her.

“How do you like _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ so far, Robin?” Sumia asks once they’ve greeted each other.

“You weren’t lying about the ribald parts,” Robin laughs awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. “I’m enjoying the novel so far though, especially Sigvard and Deitra’s relationship.”

“Oh, I just love how it’s love at first sight for them!” Sumia gushes, letting out a yearning sigh afterwards. “Isn’t that so romantic?”

In truth, Robin didn’t really understand how King Sigurd and Queen Deirdre— how _Sigvard_ and _Deitra_ could fall in love with someone without properly knowing them, but for self-insertion purposes, Robin was more than willing to suspend her disbelief. “Yes…their romance is quite the tale…” she agrees with as much enthusiasm as she can muster.

“The author has written other books too, if you’d like to borrow one of them next,” Sumia offers. “Which one sounds better to you? _Ribald Tales of the Emblem_? Or _Ribald Tales of Radiance_?”

“I-I’ll think it over while I finish _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_. Thank you, Sumia.”

“Oh, of course! Personally, I recommend reading _Ribald Tales of the Emblem_ first. I just love how March and Calla went from being childhood friends to lovers!”

For the rest of breakfast, they move on to talk about other books that are free of ribald parts. When it gets about time for the day’s war council, Robin bids goodbye to Sumia — who promises to let Robin know how _Mad Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight: Vol. 1_ is — and then heads over to Chrom’s tent.

“Good morning, Sigurd!” Robin says as she enters the tent, greeting…Chrom. She feels the blood drain from her face when she realizes her slip-up, and she can only hope that he didn’t notice.

Chrom looks up from the report he’d been reading before she entered his tent, his brow furrowed. “What was that you said just now?”

“I said…” Robin starts, grasping at straws to think of an excuse, “good morning, good sir!” For emphasis, she salutes him, feeling incredibly foolish all the while.

Chrom sets the report in his hands down, walking over to Robin. “You know how I feel about formalities,” he reminds her, gently tapping his knuckles against the top of her head. “You seem to be in a better mood than usual though. Good dream last night?”

 _Could this conversation get any worse?_ “Something like that,” Robin replies, her lips curving up in a small smile.

The answer to Robin’s internal question was yes; yes, it could, because her vague answer only seems to pique Chrom’s curiosity. “Penny for your thoughts?”

While Robin’s thinking of how _not_ to tell him that she had a sex dream about him, she’s fortunately saved by Frederick entering the tent.

After that, one by one, the rest of the council members trickle in, until everyone is present and war council is started. Having already scouted ahead, Frederick is the first to give his report.

Robin means to listen, she really does; but with Chrom next to her and both _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ and her fantasies still so fresh in her mind, she can’t help but let her mind wander, imagining all the ways they could have sex in his tent.

She imagines him sweeping away the pieces on the map to fuck her on the table without any regard to the fluids that stain the map; no one but them the wiser next time there’s a war council. Imagines him fucking her while she sits on his desk, the documents there crumpling up underneath her hands as she scrambles for something to hold on to. Or, they could fuck on his cot, just like Sigvard and Deitra—

“Robin,” Chrom whispers into her ear.

Robin jumps when she realizes that she hadn’t imagined that, and looks over at him with a questioning expression.

When Chrom sees that he has her attention, he continues. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is really flushed… You’re not coming down with something, are you?”

Robin shakes her head vehemently.

“If you say so…” Chrom says, a dubious look on his face. “See a healer if you need to though, okay?”

Robin nods her head in agreement, and her non-verbal answer seems to satisfy Chrom enough to start paying attention to the council again. She does the same, lest she risk her face turning red while daydreaming again.

Perhaps after this though, she would unwind by taking a bath in the women’s bathing tent.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
